doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Graue
|lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje Locutor Director Dibujante Actor de teatro Traductor Adaptador |nacionalidad = Argentino |primera_aparicion = Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta (Argentina) |ingreso_doblaje = 2005 ( ) |pais = Argentina México |estado = Activo |sindicato = AAA |wikipedia = Alejandro Graue |fecha_nacimiento = 20 de abril de 1986 ( ) |pais_direccion = Argentina |twitter = alegraue }} Dipperpines.png|Dipper Pines en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, su personaje más emblemático. Nathan Adams Animation artwork.png|Nathan Adams en Yo-Kai Watch, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Peepers.png|Comandante Peepers (2° voz) en Galaxia Wander, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SPD Azul.jpg|Schuyler "Sky" Tate/ S.P.D. Ranger Azul en Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta, es su primer personaje importante en el mundo del Doblaje y también es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Austin Moon.png|Austin Moon en Austin y Ally, es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. DARKJonas.jpg|Jonas Kahnwald en Dark. Jasonhsm3.jpg|Jason Cross en la franquicia de High School Musical. 1021024568.png|Anthony Michaels en Ink Master. Qui--80.2.jpg|Qui en Big Fish & Begonia. Los7E_Lord_Starchbottom.jpg|Lord Starchbottom en Los 7E. Magus GuardiansOfTheGalaxyTV.png|Adam Warlock en la serie animada de los Guardianes de la galaxia. DNF-Nova.png|Es la voz actual de Nova en las animaciones de Marvel. Li-mo--5.08.jpg|Rimo en Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud. Fou (JP).png|Fau en Juushinki Pandora. Tristepin 1.png|Sir Tristepin Percedal en Wakfu Mike_Chilton.png|Mike Chilton en Motorcity. Chilly.jpeg|Chilly en Doctora Juguetes. WitchEric.png|Eric en W.I.T.C.H.. PB-characters-550x510-guri.png|Guri en Papaya Bull. Courtney_BB.png|Courtney Wheeler en Hamburguesas Bob (Temps. 4 - Presente). 42174.jpg|Dave Skylar (James Franco) en Una loca entrevista. Tony Chiccolini.png|Tony Chiccolini en Jessie. 0450354321.png|Michael Cera en Este es el fin. SP3-HarryOsborn.png|Harry Osborn / El Duende Verde en El Hombre Araña 3 (Redoblaje de 2017). RWarmBodies.png|R en Mi novio es un zombie. Kenshin_Himura_Live.jpg|Kenshin Himura (Takeru Satoh) en Las peliculas Live Action de Samurai X (2012). Descarga-1436376708.jpg|Brady en las películas de Teen Beach Movie. Kevin-un-papa-en-apuros.jpg|Kevin en la serie Un papá en apuros. Character-large-s2-owen.jpg|Owen Reynolds en Supah Ninjas. DustinMoskovitz.jpg|Dustin Moskovitz en Red social. Florista Lynch.jpg|Florista en Muppets 2: Los más buscados. Gideon2.png|Gideon en Once Upon a Time. BillyOUAT.jpg|Billy también en Once Upon a Time. Phillip.jpg|Principe Phillip también en Once Upon a Time. Rick.png|Rick (Jack Black) en The Cable Guy (Redoblaje). 304563123.png|Andrew en The Walking Dead. 8046412312.png|Owen también en The Walking Dead. 01633450166.png|Milton Maddon también en The Walking Dead. ArtLean.jpg|Art Leaan en Mortal Kombat. Simon Lewis.png|Simon Lewis en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (Tercera versión). ChinecaLameHungoverGames.png|Chineca Lame en Resaca mortal Alec Lightwood.png|Alec Lightwood también en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (Segunda versión). SCR4TrevorSheldon.png|Trevor Sheldon (Nico Tortorella) en Scream 4 (Segunda versión). 00245688.png|Sam Drake (Joven) en Uncharted 4: A Thief's End. UMFELP-Rookie.png|Rookie en Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa. Justin JKV.png|Justin en Justin, el caballero valiente. EgonStetmann LotVSC2.png|Egon Stetmann en StarCraft II. Vlcsnap-2016-02-09-18h19m52s0001.png|Ratchet en Ratchet & Clank (Versión para Television). GFUVDM-T01E07-Tyrone.png|Tyrone tambien en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 7). Flebberbot.jpg|Flebberbot también en Galaxia Wander (Un epi.). Ross-Lynch-2015-crush.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Ross Lynch. Alejandro Graue es un actor de doblaje, locutor, cantante, director y dibujante argentino. Se desempeña como tal desde el año 2005 iniciando con la serie Power Rangers: Super Patrulla Delta como el Ranger Azul / Rojo, su personaje favorito y más reconocido en doblaje es Dipper Pines de la serie animada Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios. Ademas es el actor que mas veces doblo al actor Ross Lynch. thumb|right|230px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Dipper Pines thumb|right|230px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Austin thumb|right|230px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Nathan Adams thumb|right|230px|Alejandro Graue es la Voz en Español Latino de Tony thumb|230px|right|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|right|Alejandro Graue grabando a Dipper Pines de [[Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios.]] thumb|230px|right|Con la actriz japonesa Haruka Tomatsu (Voz de Nathan Adams en [[Yo-Kai Watch)]] Filmografía Series de TV Ross Lynch *Austin & Ally - Austin Monica Moon *El mundo de Riley - Austin Monica Moon *Así soy yo - El mismo *The U-Mix Show - El mismo Otros: *Llámame Bruna - Beto /Alberto Maranhão (Enzo Romani) (2016-2018) *Élite - Christian Varela Expósito (Miguel Herraín) (2018 - ) *Dark - Jonas Kahnwald *Backstage - Jax Gardner (Matthew Isen) *Sin palabras - Ray DiMeo (Mason Cook) *The Good Doctor - Dr. Shaun Murphy (Freddie Highmore) *S.W.A.T. (2017) - Oficial III Jim Street *The Get Down - Ezekiel "Books" Figuero (Justice Smith) *Angie Tribeca - Guía del museo #1 (Rob Mainord) (ep. 04) *Black Mirror - Walton (Jimmi Simpson) (Temp. 4 ep. 01) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Yuval (Avishai Meridor) *Crónicas de Seinfeld - Papito (Reni Santoni) / Nazi de la Sopa (Larry Thomas) (Redoblaje) *Kevin puede esperar - Domingo (Maurice Compte) *The Bridge - Gus Ruiz *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Michael "Sully" Sullivan *Once Upon a Time - Prícipe Phillip / Billy *Jessie - Tony *Supah Ninjas - Owen Reynolds *The Big C - Adam *Crash & Bernstein - Tad Chamberlain {Tyler Ross} *Hatfields y McCoys - Johnse Hatfields *Charlie's Angels (2011) - John Bosley *The Walking Dead - Sean / Milton Mamet / Andrew / Zack / Voces adicionales *Ugly Betty - Henry Grubstick *Moby Dick - Flask *Galactik Football - Rocket *Sangre Fría - Nahuel Pérez Biscayart *Viajeros del Tiempo - Luis *Recuerdos criminales - Jay Lee (James Hiroyuki Liao) *Runaways - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta - Schuyler "Sky" Tate / S.P.D. Ranger Azul *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Voces Adicionales *Phil del futuro - Voces Adicionales *This Is Not My Life - Christian Ross (Tom Cameron) (2010) *Almas perdidas - Voces Adicionales *Bizaardvark - Voces Adicionales (2016) *Justified - Voces Adicionales *Mad Men - Voces Adicionales *No Ordinary Family - Voces Adicionales *Pan Am - Voces Adicionales *Franklin & Bash - Voces Adicionales *Slugterra - Voces Adicionales *Escuelas Chinas - Voces Adicionales *Jake & Blake - Voces Adicionales *Tower Prep - Voces Adicionales *Eva: Los Problemas de un Robot Adolescente - Will Clarke *Un papá en apuros - Kevin (Ramy Youssef) (2012) *Lost & Found Music Studios - Jude (DeShaun Clare) *Ben and Kate - Toad (Whitmer Thomas) (2012) Series animadas Jason Ritter *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Dipper Pines (2016) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Dipper Pines (2012) Otros: *Hamburguesas Bob - Courtney Wheeler (David Wain) / Voces adicionales (desde temp. 5) *Guardianes de la galaxia - Nova/Sam Alexander / Magus ( México) *SuperMansion - American Ranger (Keegan-Michael Key) 1º Temp *Penn Zero: Casi héroe ** Larry (Larry Wilmore) voz cantada Temp. 1 ** Persona del comedor con disfraz de gallina Epis. #6 ** Hogarth (Blake Anderson) Epis. #18 ** Hideo (Roger Craig Smith) Epis. #31 *Motorcity - Mike (Reid Scott) (2012) *Pecezuelos - Auriculares Joe (John Caparulo) (2010) *A de asombroso - Chet *Doctora Juguetes - Friolín *Ultimate Spider-Man - Nova/Sam Alexander *Los Schlaks - Bobak *Wakfu - Sir Tristepin Percedal *Los 7E - Lord Starchbottom *Dixiland - Dixi *Galaxia Wander - St. Peepers (ep 6 en adelante), Voces Adicionales *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Aspirante #4 *Las aventuras de Blinky Bill - Participación sin identificar ( México) *Dibo, el dragón de los deseos - Voces Adicionales *Pucca - Voces Adicionales *Wolverine y los X-Men - Voces Adicionales *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total - Voces Adicionales *Pickle y Maní - Voz de efectos especiales *Gaspar, el pingüino - Voces adicionales (ep. 1), Chico de la pelota (ep. 2), Chico que pide helado (ep. 6), Repartidor de diarios (ep. 7) *LEGO Elves: Secretos de Elvendale - Tidus (Vicent Tong) *Papaya Bull - Guri *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Jean (Benjamin Bollen) Anime *Mononoke (2007) - Oosawa Roubo (Takeshi Aono) y Genousai Yanagi (Tomokazu Seki) *Marvel Anime: Wolverine (2011) - Voces adicionales (ep. 11) *Marvel Anime: Blade (2011) - Lucius Isaac (Hiroki Tōchi/Christopher Smith) *Kids on the Slope (2012) - Ryunosuke Yamaoka (Shohei Yamaguchi) *Ping Pong: The Animation (2014) - Makoto "Smile" Tsukimoto (Kouki Uchiyama) *Yo-Kai Watch (2014-2018) - Nathan "Nate" Adams y Naoto (Haruka Tomatsu) *Juushinki Pandora (2018) - Fau (Kaito Ishikawa) *Sonic X - Voces Adicionales Documentales *Casados por el diseño - Nate Berkus (2017 - ) *Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Él mismo (Gürbey İleri) (2014) *De Rocky A Creed: La Leyenda Continúa - Michael B. Jordan *Design Match - Conductor *Extreme Peril - Narrador *Los Hermanos Howe - Josh *La Ira de Dios - John Rennie *The Ultimate Fighter - Rob / Nate / Voces Adicionales *L.A. INK - Jeff Ward *Storm Chasers - Mike Theiss *Las Matemáticas del Caos - Narrador *Acomplejados - Dr. Christian Jessen *72 Horas - Mad Mike *Maestros de la Mecánica - Jared Zimmerman *Overhaulin - Andy Stapp *Perder para ganar - Voces Adicionales Realities Shows *Ugly Delicious - David (Dave) Chang (2018) *Trenes nocturnos desde Košice - Narrador *Impractical Jokers - Voces adicionales Películas Jake Gyllenhaal *En la mira - Oficial Bryan Taylor (2012) *Primicia mortal - Louis Bloom (2014) *Demolición - Davis Mitchell (2015) *Más fuerte que el destino - Jeff Bauman (2017/trailer) Michael Cera *Este es el fin (2013) - Él mismo *Magic Magic (2013) - Brink *La chica de mis sueños (2010) - Nick Twisp / Francois Dillinger Takeru Satoh *Samurai X - Kenshin Himura (ambas versiones) *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Kenshin Himura *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Kenshin Himura Topher Grace *Truth - Mike Smith (2015) *Déjate querer - Scott (2014) *El Llamado - Ben Wingate (2014) Ross Lynch *Austin y Jessie y Ally: Estrellas del año nuevo - Austin Moon *Muppets 2: Los más buscados - Florista joven Gael García Bernal * Un pedacito de cielo - Dr. Julian Goldstein (Versión LAPTV) * Babel - Santiago (redoblaje) Otros papeles: *Blackwood - Paramédico (Carl Chambers) (2018) *The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra - Greg Sestero/ Mark (Dave Franco) *Ultraman: The Next - Ippei (Tsunoda Eisuke) / Soldado (2004) *Tyler Perry's Boo 2! A Madea Halloween - Jonathan (Yousef Erakat) (2017) *Todo el dinero del mundo - John Paul Getty III (Charlie Plummer) (2017) Versión Sony * Amor rebelde - Milo (Sebastian de Souza) (2017) ( México) *El Hombre Araña 3 - Harry Osborne / El Duende Verde (Redoblaje de 2017) *Feed - Matthew Grey (Tom Felton) (2017) *Las vueltas del amor - Porra (Xavier Samuel) (2016) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Marcus "Aleck" (Jacob Melton) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Kevin (Vetle Qvenild Werring) (2015) *The Little Death - Richard (Patrick Brammall) (2014) *Resaca mortal - Chineca Lame (Jonathan Silverman) (2014) *Imperial Dreams - Bambi (John Boyega) (2014) *Altamira - Rey Alfonso XII (Kike Guaza) (2016) *La indignación - Marcus (Logan Lerman) (2016) *Hunt for the Wilderpeople - Ricky (Julian Dennison) (2016) *Sueños de Otoño - Ben (Colin Egglesfield) (2015) *Una aventura de niñeras - Voces adicionales (2016) *The Black Hole - Jim Bonza (Aaron Perilo) (2015) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Ethan (Nicholas Duncan) (2014) *Dope - Will Sherwood (Blake Anderson) (2015) *Bus 657 El escape del siglo. - Oficial Marconi (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) (2015) *Supremacía - Anthony (Evan Ross) (2014) *The Gunman: El objetivo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Corazones de hierro - Sargento Miles (Scott Eastwood) (2014) *Misa y el lobo - Voces adicionales (2003) *Castillos de hielo - Nick (Rob Mayes) (2010) *Main Street - Harris Parker (Orlando Bloom) (2010) *Pequeñas mentiras sin importancia - Franck (Maxim Nucci) (2010) *Yo, él y Raquel - Scott Mayhew (Matt Bennett) (2015) *Un paso equivocado - Jacob Heckum (Anton Yelchin) (2015) *The Water Diviner - Art (Ryan Corr) (2014) *Supremacía robot - Connor (Milo Parker) (2014) *Los intrusos - Noah Henry (Austin Butler) (2015) *John Wick - Iosef Tarazov (Alfie Allen) (2014) *The East - Tim (Jason Ritter) (2013) *One Direction: Así somos - Harry Styles (2013) *Tormenta fantasma - Will (Andrew Dunbar) (2012) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Simon (Robert Sheehan) Alec (Kevin Zegers) *La noche del demonio - Specs (Leigh Whannell) (2010) *Diario de una adolescente - Lenny Bartlett (Nick Whitaker) (2006) *Lo imposible - Hombre gritando en hospital (2012) *Insanitarium - Jack (Jesse Metcalfe) (2008) *Los Exploradores del Cielo - Naofumi Tokino (2008) *Sex & Breakfast - James (Macaulay Culkin) (2007) *Besouro - Quero Quero (2009) *High School Musical China - Poet (Junning Zhang) (2010) *Winter of Frozen Dreams - Jerry Davies *Pawn Shop Chronicles - JJ (DJ Qualls) (2013) *El redentor - Monkey (2013) *Bienvenidos a la jungla - Chris Meyers (Adam Brody) (2013) *La Balada del Pistolero - Right Hand *12 horas - Jim (Socratis Otto) (2012) *Bless Me, Ultima - Andrew (Raúl Castillo) (2013) *Mi novio es un zombie - R (Nicholas Hoult) (2013) *Fórmula de amor 3 - Gleb Golubev (Denis Paramonov) (2013) *Los 3 - Cazé (Gabriel Godoy) (2011) *Red social - Dustin Moskovitz (Joseph Mazzello) (2010) *Catfish: Mentiras en la red - Yaniv Schulman *Los Diez Mandamientos Parte I y II - Aarón *Almas condenadas - Bug (Max Thieriot) *Un asesino en la escuela - Clapton Davis (Josh Hutcherson) *The Dry Land - James (Ryan O'Nan) *Casino Jack - Adam Kidan (Jon Lovitz) (2010) *Lola contra el mundo - Henry (Hamish Linklater) (2012) *Sin escape - Gilly (Denzel Whitaker) (2011) *Love Bites - Zachary Simms (Adam Ant) (1993) *30 minutos o menos - Chico de 15 años #02 (Jack Foley) *Brake - Henry Shaw *Última parada 174 - Voces Adicionales (2008) *La dama - Kim Aris (Jonathan Reggett) (2011) *2 conejos - Clayton *Takers - Voces Adicionales *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Danny Araujo (Avan Jogia) (2006) *A Prairie Home Companion - Dusty (Woody Harrelson) (2006) *High School Musical Brasil - Voces adicionales *Motorway (Che_Sau) - Cheung (Shawn Yue) (2012) *Piraña 3D - Voces adicionales *La chica del dragón tatuado - Voces adicionales *Les doy un año - Danny (Stephen Merchant) (2013) *2:22 - Gael (Jorge A. Jimenez) (2008) *High School Musical 3 - Jason Cross (Ryne Sanborn) (2008) *Capote - Voces Adicionales (2005) *Novata mortal - Oliver (Adrian Petriw) (2007) *30 días y 30 mil millas - Voces adicionales *Ataque extraterrestre - Bubbles - Beats (Haneen Hammou) (Jermaine Smith) (2011) *Encuentro explosivo - Voces adicionales (2010) *Mortal Kombat - Art Lean (Kenneth Edwards) (Redoblaje) (1995) *Barfi! - Bholaraj Sapkota (Adam Ant) (2012) *Cerdos de guerra - August Chambers (Noah Segan) (2015) *At Any Price - Voces adicionales (2012) Version Buena Vista *Mentiras mortales - Peter Miller (Austin Lysy) (2012) *Scream 4 - Trevor Sheldon (Nico Tortorella) (2011) argentina *Se dice de mí... - Kurt (Ryan Parker) (2010) Telefilms Ross Lynch *Teen Beach Movie - Brady *Teen Beach 2 - Brady Ryne Sanborn *High School Musical - Jason Cross *High School Musical 2 - Jason Cross Otros: *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Jack Whitley (Vincent Giovagnoli) (2014) *Cloud 9 - Voces Adicionales (2014) *2 días en Nueva York - Mingus (Chris Rock) (2012) *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Voces adicionales *Espíritu adolescente - Voces adicionales *Pixelada perfecta - Voces adicionales (2004) *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Big Fish & Begonia - Qiu (Shangqing Su) *La princesa encantada: Un misterio real - Príncipe Derek *Extraterrestres de Tellur - Zag *Justin, el caballero valiente - Justin *Khumba, la cebra sin rayas - Khumba *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica - Jean-Bob *El Cid: La leyenda - Al Mutamin *Lucky, el patito con suerte - Lucky *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Dipper Pines Películas de anime *Shiki Oriori: Sabores de la juventud (2018) - Voces adicionales *Yo-Kai Watch: La película (2016) - Nathan "Nate" Adams (Haruka Tomatsu) *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Voces adicionales (Sony) *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher (2014) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Shūhei Sakaguchi/Matthew Mercer) *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro (2013) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Shūhei Sakaguchi/Troy Baker) *Los exploradores del cielo (2008) - Naofumi Tokino (Shousuke Tanihara) *En defensa de la Ciudad Tesoro (2006) - Hermano Dawn (Yukiko Tamaki) Especiales de TV ;Ross Lynch *Él mismo en Radio Disney Music Awards 2015 *Él mismo en Kids' Choice Awards 2015 *Él mismo en Kids' Choice Awards 2014 *Él mismo en Radio Disney Music Awards 2014 ;Otros *Rookie en Una monstruosa fiesta en la playa Telenovelas turcas * Suleimán - Príncipe Mehmed (Gürbey İleri) Doramas coreanos *On Dal (Lee Jong Hyun) en My Only Love Song (2017) *Eun Kyung Ho (Jang Tae Sung) en Mundos opuestos (2013) *Lee Hyun Soo (L) en Amor musical (2012) Videojuegos *Disney Infinity - Nova *Bloodborne - Critically III Man *inFAMOUS: Second Son - El Informante *Uncharted: The Nathan Drake Collection - Harry Flynn *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Sam Drake (Joven) / Harry Flynn *Ratchet & Clank (Videojuego) - Alcalde Buckwash / Científico de los Cerebros *Heroes of the Storm - Capitán Almanegra / Ancestro Mono *Hearthstone - Gnomo de cuerda *Diablo III - voces adicionales Cortos animados * Dos huevos más - Stevie Dosveces Reality show * Ink Master - Anthony Michaels Series indias * Duele amar - Shyam Manohar Jha (Abhaas Mehta) Series web *Reality Fanta - Floyd (solo para Argentina) Dirección de doblaje *Al mejor postor *Blackwood Empresas de doblaje Argentina *Marmac Group *Non Stop Digital *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Videorecord *Caja de Ruidos *Magma Productora *Meier/Nikotian México *Producciones Grande *WG Trivia *Participó en un fandub del episodio de Bardock interpretando a Dodoria. *Dijo en un par de entrevistas que, de todos los personajes que ha doblado, su favorito es Dipper Pines de Gravity Falls. Entrevistas El Pack VOCES DE GRAVITY FALLS EN EL PACK - FEB 09 - 2 4 Willax|Entrevista junto a Sol Nieto y Demián Velazco Rochwerger en el programa El Pack del canal de televisión abierta Willax Televisión. Entrevista a Alejandro Graue en Dubbing Zone ALEJANDRO GRAUE en EntreCOMillas del 26 de octubre de 2017| Enlaces externos * * * * *Entrevista en El Blog Del Entrevistador (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) *Argentina COMIC-CON 2015: las voces de algunos actores (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) *Entrevista en ANMTVLA (espejos en archive.is, megalodon y FreezePage) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Graue, Alejandro Categoría:Locutores argentinos Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:YouTuber